Traditionally, access to data has been restricted in order to prevent undesired use. Such undesired use has included theft, disclosure of confidential information, etc. Access to data has typically been restricted utilizing access control mechanisms. However, such access control mechanisms have been limited to a focus on user privileges and/or activity in determining whether access to data should be prevented, etc. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.